


My Baby Girl Has A What?

by StephieJohnson13



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Cute, Drabble, F/M, Fluffy, He's not amused, Oliver's daughter has her first boyfriend, There's some freaking out, and some tight gripping of hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 13:31:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6568273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StephieJohnson13/pseuds/StephieJohnson13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver's world is turned upside down when his daughter, his perfect little angel Olivia, tells him she has her first boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Baby Girl Has A What?

Oliver Queen has the perfect life. His wife is a beautiful, sexy, brilliant, wise, and supportive mystery that loves him for some unknown reason. He even has a perfectly innocent little girl that is the best parts of him and all of Felicity. Life is perfect. Until one day his wife brings his angel home from her first day of kindergarten and his whole world is turned on its head.

Felicity steps into the mansion followed closely behind her daughter who is talking a mile a minute. It isn’t even a figure of speak. Little Olivia is bouncing happily behind her as Felicity listens intently to her stories about the first day. Oliver walks in to give his two girls kisses when his world stops.

“Oh, and I met this guy during recess. He so sweet! His name is Timothy and we’re dating! Can you believe it mom! I have my own daddy! Not that anyone could replace daddy. He’s more like my version of what daddy is to you. Only we don’t wrestle. We’re going to wait to do that. Maybe till tomorrow,” Olivia chats happily before she bounds to her room. 

Oliver’s face looks pained at what he just heard come from his daughter’s mouth. His grip on Felicity’s hand is almost painful.

“You’re going to break my hand Oliver. I know I almost did that once, but that was different. I was pushing a tiny human from my vagina. Totally different scenario. I thought you dropped your whole revenge angle, so if you wouldn’t mind dropping my hand.”

He turns to his wife with wide eyes and lets out a strangled sentence, “Did she just say she had a boyfriend? A boyfriend that she is going to ‘wrestle’ with.”

Felicity looks at up him with an amused smirk before kissing him lightly.

“It’s kind of cute when you’re freaking out. I mean it’s painful for my hand, but it’s still kind of cute.”

Oliver glares at her before letting her hand go. They walk quietly to the kitchen to start preparing dinner.

“I thought I was going to have more time. My baby isn’t supposed to have a boyfriend, or girlfriend, till she’s at least thirty. We agreed to this. She pinky promised. Maybe I should pay this Thomas a visit. Let him know that his intention with my daughter ought to be pure and that there will be no wrestling,” Oliver grumbles under his breath as he looks at the fridge blankly.

“Oliver Jonas Queen, his name is Timothy and you are not going to put the fear of god into a five year old. Let them have their fun! ”

“That’s how it starts, Felicity! It’s all fun and games and wrestling. Then someone ends up pregnant and it’s some giant mess! Nope. That’s not happening for Olivia, EVER!”

His wife leaves him with a glare. Pointing the knife at him, she tries to reason with him, forcefully. “You do realize that they are five, right? They’re just friends.”

Oliver let’s out an exasperated sigh. Clearly Felicity didn’t understand how big of a deal this was. Why was she not freaking out? What is wrong with that woman?

“I still think I should have a talk with him.” 

“You can talk to him, but if your big scary Arrow voice comes out I’m withholding sex from you for six months. SIX MONTHS OLIVER!”

Grumbling under his breath, Oliver agrees to play nice with the smuck that is after his daughter. 


End file.
